


The Hawk's Day Off

by bondboy68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hawkeye does on his day off. AKA, the Avengers are really boring in their downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of false starts and I'm still not happy with how this turned out. Based off a tumblr post that was floating around.

Everybody in the team all had their little hobbies to keep them entertained when the bad guys had had enough and stopped trying to take over the world for a while. Tony of course had a multi-billion (or was it trillion?) dollar company to run and all manner of gadgets to invent, and upgrades to make to his suit. Bruce also spent his off time working in the lab, and got called in to consult on various projects. Even Steve would put in time working on cars or bikes. Nobody was really sure what Natasha did, only that if her door was closed then it better be a big fucking emergency to knock on it. And if you didn't knock...well, the throwing star had only left a small scar on Tony's arm. 

Clint liked to spend his spare time doing what he did best, watching. If there was any mission from SHEILD lying around, recon or intelligence gathering or just plain spying, he snatched it up. But for whatever reason SHEILD was going through a bit of a dry spell and there had been nothing for weeks. Clint was getting antsy. So he made up an excuse in his head about not wanting to get out of practice and set himself up in a building across from Avenger's tower. He could see into the North side of the building which included the kitchen, a good deal of Tony's lab, part of the living room they all shared, and Bruce and Natasha's bedrooms. 

Once Clint was set up he peered through is high powered scope. Steve was in the living room, probably watching a baseball game even though Clint couldn't see the TV. He could have hacked into the microphones or cameras but he wanted to see what intel he could get with just his own eyes. Thor must have been in the gym were he couldn't see him. Natasha looked like she was getting ready to go out. She was sitting on her bed in just a robe, painting her toe nails. Tony and Bruce were in the lab. They were talking as they worked and once in a while one of them would smile and laugh and something the other said. Clint lingered for a bit. He didn't need a microphone to hear Bruce's laugh, already recorded into his mind. 

He tried to treat it as if it were an actual mission and sat still for hours keeping tabs on each person. It was boring as hell, so he played a game of pretending he didn't know the people inside that he was watching and made up new facts about them. He even gave them new nicknames. After a couple hours "Black" headed to the living room. "Blonde" looked up and smiled at him. "Black" draped his arms over "Blonde" from behind the couch and the two kissed. They stayed like that for a while until "Blonde" pulled "Black" over the couch and into his lap. 

"Oh, come on guys, I eat there..." Clint muttered to himself and quickly tried to find something to look at that wasn't his teammates making out. Clint was still working in the lab, but Tasha had finally finished primping herself (Natasha could be such a girl when she wanted). She was wearing a sexy little black dress and black strapy sandals. If Clint didn't know better he'd say she looked ready for a date. She looked up as if she'd heard a knock at her door and crossed to it. Clint zoomed in and when Natasha opened the door there was another woman -- wait why was Pepper there. 

Pepper looked dressed up, too. A pretty blue dress and her hair was up. Natasha grabbed her purse and the two left together. 

"Alright...girls night out." 

He went back to Steve and Tony who had separated themselves out probably because of Thor's presence. The two left after a while and Clint watched Thor try to play Xbox. He ended up breaking two controllers. It was starting to get dark as he went back to watching Bruce in the lab. He was so...calm. Confident. In his element. He would pause occasionally to push his glasses up his nose and on a high focus Clint could see his lips moving; he was talking to himself. He didn't realize how much time was passing until Natasha's bedroom light was on again. Her and Pepper were both back from dinner, talking and smiling. Then they were kissing, which made Clint's eyes widened and his curiosity got the best of him as he watched until Natasha pulled down the blinds. Not like she would ever know. 

He went back to watch Bruce but the lab was empty. Clint moved through each window; Thor was in the kitchen eating, the living room was empty, Tasha's blinds were down -- Clint stopped and went back a few windows. There was something in Bruce's bedroom window. He focused in to read the handmade sign. 

'Going 2 bed w/o u if ur not here in 15.' 

Clint smirked. Luckily his equipment was easy to breakdown, made specially for speedy getaways. In the elevator he tried to think of a way to bring up Pepper to Natasha without letting her know what he'd seen, but he forgot all about this as soon as he was in Bruce's bedroom. 


End file.
